A Deadly Sin
by Salem Navy
Summary: After the loss of a BAU member, JJ seeks solace in a familiar friend.


**Title: A Deadly Sin**

**Pairing: Jennifer Jareau and...**

**Rating: M (shocker)**

**Disclaimer: Non possiedo nessuno dei personaggi di questo spettacolo meraviglioso, o sono io profitting dalle parole scritte qui sotto. Purtroppo.**

**Hello my lovely readers! I know that I should currently be working on _Everything Else Seems So Small_, but I was bitten by a different bug and couldn't get this story out of my head. Maybe some reviews for this story will motivate me to write another chapter for my other one. **

**This is just a quick oneshot so I hope you enjoy it. It's pretty short, but like I said... there wasn't room for two stories running around in there. Read and review, my darlings!**

**_Love_ Salem**

* * *

><p>"<em>Lust is an inordinate craving for the pleasures of the body."<em>

I shivered as her tongue trailed the length of my trembling body, worshipping skin that hadn't been touched since I ended my relationship with Will. An ache had slowly bloomed between my legs as all the blood that flowed through my veins headed south. If only she knew what her glorious hands did to me, how her supple lips drove me towards the edge of insanity. Emily Prentiss was a goddess and I, just a slave to her every demand.

Her breath ghosted over the heated flesh of my neck, her way of teasing me and making me beg. I wasn't too proud; I would beg if that's what it took to make her devour every inch of me. My body squirmed beneath her touch, thrusting up into her hands to make contact with every delicious fragment of her skin. I wanted those slender fingers inside of me. I wanted that capable tongue pressed against my wet heat. I wanted Emily.

I arched up once again in an attempt to push her fingertips deeper into my flushed skin. She pulled back with a devious smile, knowing that she had the upper hand, knowing that she was putting me through hell and enjoying every painful minute of it.

"Patience is a virtue, Jennifer," her sultry voice whispered before she dipped her tongue into my ear.

I could've came apart right there. Hearing my name on her sinuous lips was intoxicating- I loved it when she called me Jennifer. Her brown eyes darkened as my breathing began to come out in labored gasps. I hoped that was a sign that seeing me lying there unsatisfied and itching for relief was as tortuous for her as it was for me.

Unable to control myself any longer, I laced my fingers through her chocolate curls as I claimed her delicious mouth with my own. Pushing her lips open with my tongue, I explored the recesses of her mouth, battling for dominance as my tongue sank deeper in her throat. I was no longer willing to be submissive.

I grinned like 'the cat that ate the canary' as she pulled away from me, sucking in as much air as possible, desperate to fill her oxygen starved lungs. "Fuck, Jen," she rasped as she unexpectedly shoved two fingers inside of me.

I heard myself cry out in surprise as the sudden connection. She caressed my velvet walls, sending sparks of pleasure shooting through me as she curled her fingers upward into my g-spot. I was helpless to her touch as my hands grasped at the pillows and sheets above my head. I needed something to keep me grounded, something to keep me tethered to this world.

I bucked my hips in hopes of taking the older woman deeper inside of me and clenched my walls as I felt her begin to pull out of me. "No, don't stop," I whimpered. The lust that had overtaken my body was incomprehensible. Emily was my seven deadly sins and I knew I'd be wrecked with grief if she stopped now. "I need this. I need you," I admitted.

I could see the hunger growing in her eyes and I knew that the words I'd just uttered had had their desired effect. She needed to be needed just as I much as I needed her.

A dangerous gleam danced across her face and I braced myself for what was coming next. Emily's tongue licking at my lower lips caused screams to tear from within me. I was coming apart at the seams under her capable touch and I didn't know how much longer I had before I completely unraveled.

Her mouth encircled my swollen clit and with one final suck, I felt my body spiral out of control as she lapped at my juices, eating them up as if they were the sustenance she needed in which to survive. I rocked my hips one more time in desperation, dragging out the feelings of euphoria.

I grabbed her hair, tugging lightly, as I urged her mouth upwards toward mine. Tasting myself on her plush lips was pure ecstasy.

I was a glutton… wanting every part of Emily Prentiss to be forever mine.

A dull haze overtook me and the edges of my vision darkened before I awoke with a start. I lay naked, wrapped in his strong arms. I felt guilty; knowing that Emily was alive while everyone else believed her to be dead, and knowing that my lover was still out there, yet I was still curled up in another's comforting embrace.

He stirred next to me, brushing a stray hair from my heavy-lidded sapphire eyes. I knew they were full of tears as I buried my face in his dark chest. "I miss her," I cried before repositioning myself and wrapping my legs around his waist.

"I know you do, baby girl," Derek whispered as I spread my legs wider, taking him deep inside of me, allowing him to fill the empty space that Emily had left behind.

"_The world breaks everyone, and afterward, some are strong at the broken places."_

_-Ernest Hemingway_


End file.
